


Anima Vinctum

by xblackstars



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Rebirth, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblackstars/pseuds/xblackstars
Summary: Alternative theory to Forsaken DLC. Continuation from Inseparability, Katu and Cayde-6 share a bond that no other has ever witnessed but what does it mean to be soul bound to each other. For better or for worse? **One Shot** M-Rated. Katu/Cayde-6 Pairing**





	Anima Vinctum

No, no, no.

The mantra stuck in her head as she dashed forward towards, trying not to let the panic inside of her get the best of her. Katu knew something was wrong, not only had Sundance been destroyed and her light gone, something had happened to Cayde and she knew it.   Her breath halted as she got into sight. Uldren! What and why!? Taking a second glance between Cayde and Uldren before he turned, lifting the one gun she knew the Vanguard Hunter prized the most before uttering into the silence, “He didn’t feel a thing.” A low chuckle escaped his lips as he turned, the electronic door closing behind him. 

“No!” She roared, her feet taking her towards her beloved who remained on the floor. She dropped down onto her hands and knees, her hands fussing over him. She knew deep down this was the end, but her heart stuttered - not in a million years would she let him leave her. “How’s.... How’s my hair?” He barely gets the words out, his robotic harmonics in his voice grinding out - his exo voice box was damaged, just like the rest of his body. Injuries that were impossible to fix without a ghost, _his ghost._  The exo coughed and groaned, pain clearly visible on his features. _Think Kat,_ she thought to herself, there had to be an way to fix this, to fix _him._  But each possibility that ran through her head, none of them would work - there was not enough time or speed for her to achieve any of them. “Speechless. Typical.” Their little personal joke, he always made her speechless. “Cayde..” The female hunter murmured, brushing her gloved hand over his body and then cupped his face.  

Crux, her ghost, appeared before them both as summoned by his master, “Oh no..” He whispered, as if afraid to shatter the last tender moment between them. He spun slowly, “There’s nothing I can...” Kat could still feel the dread within her stomach, she was running possibilities through her mind with each second that passed. If Crux couldn’t think of anything, then they were both doomed. “Listen, kid.” He groaned out, barely able to speak let alone lift his upper half from the ground. Even now she could see the oozing black matter seeping from his wounds, noticeably from the large gaping bullet hole left behind by the Queen’s brother himself. “This ain’t on you..” He struggled, “This is what I get for playing nice.” Cayde chuckled, laughter mixed with pain laced in makes him cough and choke. His exo body finally giving in to the damage and shutting down on him. Tears welled in Katu’s eyes, she was nothing without him - after everything they had gone through. His incredibly awful jokes and the tender moments shared between them, she would hold onto them forever but it still wasn’t enough. 

“You tell Ikora and Zavala..” His breathing became more and more laboured with each inhale and exhale. She used to joke with him about his need to breathe, as if it was actually required in his altered physique. “The Vanguard,” His lights were fading. A gasp left Katu’s mouth, tears now falling having escaped from her violet hues. “Is the best bet....I ever lost....” he paused again, moving to face her - his blue optics meeting hers as he grasped her gloved hand tightly. “You were the best ever...” The lights dimmed in his body, his eyes darkened before disappearing completely.

“Cayde!” She shouted aloud, her heart shattered in that moment. “No... no....” Katu leant over his body, letting go of his gloved hand before she clutched his face in both of hers. “Come back, I can’t do this without you.... I....” Tears begin to fall from her eyes, splattering across his dented and paint chipped face. There were heavy footed steps coming closer and closer until she hears a faint, “No..” from the Awoken warrior. The hunter couldn’t care, she sobbed heavily - falling against his now growing cold body. “No! I won’t let this happen!” She screamed, and as she does, her solar light escaped from her. Ignited flames engulfed her body at the anger, the betrayal and the loss the hunter witnessed in such a short time. Her emotions caused the flames to flare and spark, her eyes flashed open as she soon realised what she has done only to see her flames had also engulfed Cayde beneath her. “What are you doing?” Petra shouted, but Katu cannot hear - the fire has taken her hearing from her, all she can focus on is the sudden shift in the atmosphere and something new within her chest as if, she had two hearts not one beating. 

A gasp escaped the Exo beneath her, her eyes focused on his suddenly blue optics once again. Her flames brightened before suddenly a crescendo of emotion encased her and the flames exploded into a ball of white light - blinding them all. She fell onto his chest with a wave of exhaustion, her vision blackened round the edges, “Wait! What was that...” Crux immediately came out from hiding once again, using his own light to give her a jolt back to the presence. It was only then that the hunter suddenly remembered, she brought herself back up to meet that familiar gaze once again. It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t just a sick joke - something happened. “Kat...” Crux’s voice had that robotic twinge to it - the same one that worried her all those months ago back when she lost her light the first time. Is that what happened? Had she lost her light in order to bring Cayde back? “Crux, buddy..” She whispered, he came straight to her in his Nine Lives, cat shell. He span once again, flicking between her and Cayde. “How?” He said aloud, having cast his one beady eye onto Katu, “You... you....I...” She reached out, having grasped his shell as she gently stroked the casing as if he were a cat. “You’ve merged. I... I belong to you _both._ ”

A grip tightened on her waist, gloved hands but she could feel the heat through them. Tears still stained her pale checks as she took a deep inhale, glancing down for the final time. “Kat, that you.” The Hunter Vanguard groaned, his body broken but still living. “Cayde! I... We...” Before she even knew it, the familiar white light encased him healing the most serious injuries to his body, “We need to get back to the Tower.” Before she could even nod a response to Crux, a voice from behind her - louder than she had anticipated, “Already on it.” By the tone in her voice, Petra had just as many questions as they all did. How she had accomplished what she’d done was beyond her, but there was only one person who could answer that. “Hey... I’m here, just rest okay, hotshot. You’ve had enough excitement for one day.” Her voice trembled with emotion but she leant her head down careful of the horn and touched her forehead against his. A soft, broken sigh escaped him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this up since before Christmas and finally, just finally finished it tonight. It’s a little worse for wear and I do apologise if there are any errors, I wanted to post through it and it’s very late here. So my sleepy eyes are bound to miss something. Thank-you for all the love with Inseparability - this is now a one shot, originally the plans were to make this multi-chaptered but I just don't have muse right now.


End file.
